Love , Mistake 's And Miracle 's
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: One night they make love , 3 weeks later they discovered a mistake . And 9 months they discovered a Miracle , that is born in their live 's .
1. One Night Full Of Love

**Story Title ! : Love , Mistake 's And Miracle 's **

**Couples : Jesse(F)xJudai ! **

**What is it about : One night they make love , 3 weeks later they discovered a mistake . And 9 months they discovered a Miracle , that is born in their live 's . **

**Warnings ! **

**Yaoi , Genderbender , Love , Drama , Friendship , Family , Angst , Pregnant , Heartbroken and Rape **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( One Night Full Of Love ) <strong>

Judai Yuki sat in the room of his girlfriend , watching as she began to pack her stuff . Tomorrow she would not be here anymore , because she would go back home in England .

" Jesse ! " Judai shouted and jumped on her , both falling on the ground .

" Judai come on you are acting like we will never see eachother again ! " Jesse said as calm as possible .

" But ... But ... You are going back to that England country ! You can not go, I'll be alone ! And who will give me secretly shrimps in class ! And England 's scary ! "

Jesse sweatdropped ." Good thought about that one , but I'm going back, like it or not ." Judai began to get more tears ." Come on Judai I'll miss you too , but we must get through this together . And we will see each other as much as possible ." Jesse said and gave a kiss on his cheek .

" Really ?" Jesse nodded yes and Judai hugged her harder ." Aaaaw ! You are so cute Jesse ."

Jesse smiled at his compliment . " Thanks Judai ." And she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

Judai kissed her back and both were lying on the ground ." Will it help if I hide you in the closet ?"

Jesse smiled and pressed her forehead on his chest ." No I'm afraid not Jay ."

Judai blushed and looked away ." Do not call me that , it reminds me of last year ."

Jesse 's hands went to Judai 's cheeks , and she pulled him closer ." It was last year that brought us together . " Said Jesse, happy .

Judai smiled too ." Wel that 's true ! " He said ." But it was also embarrassing when you discovered my secret ." He said with tears in his eyes .

" What about me, you saw me completely naked , in an embarrassing position . " Said Jesse .

" It was a sexy position if you ask me ." Said Judai

Jesse sighed and pushed Judai off of her ." Listen, by holidays we can meet up , we can call and send messages . We can do as we always did , just ... we are further away from each other . " She said as she continued the packing .

" But truly, its like that we ... Never knew eachother ." Said Judai .

" Do not say that Judai , you're going to make me cry ." Jesse said

Judai stood up and hugged her from behind . " Sorry Jesse, do not cry okay ."

And he gave her a kiss , she kissed him back . And both fell on the bed , but with their weight, the suitcase fell off the bed ." Oh no the clothes ."

Jesse wanted to stand up but Judai stopped her . " Stay with me Jesse ."

Jesse let herself fall in his arms , She looked at him . But his eyes were closed ." Judai ... "

" Yes ."

" Can we tonight ... Maybe ... You know ! " Jesse said

Judai looked confused at her ." What ?"

Jesse blushed more ." Can we do it this night ?" She asked again .

" You mean ?" Jesse nodded yes ." Are you ready for it ?"

Jesse nodded yes again ." Yes I'm ready , I want it now Judai , I want you and only you . "

Judai kissed her forehead ." Okay, but do not blame me if you regret it later ." he said

Jesse nodded yes ." I will never regret it ."

" Oh shit! I do not have a condom ." Judai quickly got up .

" Where are you going ?" Asked Jesse .

" Getting a condom what else ." Judai said

Jesse sweatdropped ." We do not need one . "Jesse said and pulled Judai back to bed .

" Certainly, I mean better safe than ... "

Jesse kissed him . " Come on now it's my first time , and I do not want to feel rubber in my vagina ! " Said Jesse.

Judai blushed and sighed ." Good Good ."

The room was filled with the sounds of two lovers who get one hell of adventure to follow .

* * *

><p><strong>... I don't mean that it will take so long , but since school year is almost done . Did the teachers decide to give me more work , and it took all my energy ( I'm so sad ! ) , and here is the chapter thanks to Chrisandersenyuki-San . Thank you ! Please enjoy the fanfic , with the rest of the chapters ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	2. Not A Goodbye

**Story Title ! : Love , Mistake 's And Miracle 's **

**Couples : Jesse(F)xJudai ! **

**What is it about : One night they make love , 3 weeks later they discovered a mistake . And 9 months they discovered a Miracle , that is born in their live 's . **

**Warnings ! **

**Yaoi , Genderbender , Love , Drama , Friendship , Family , Angst , Pregnant , Heartbroken and Rape **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Not A Goodbye ) <strong>

"Jesse don't go!" Judai yelled as he held Jesse's leg.

Jesse tried to get Judai off of her, without much luck. "Huh someone help me?" She looked at the others, who sweatdropped at Judai as he began to cry harder.

"Well here are your two heroes." Alexis said as she pushed Atticus and Chazz forward.

"Why me! It's not my fault that the slacker is a crybaby!" He cried to Alexis.

"Alexis! The girls are calling me!" Atticus shouted to his sister, but both boys shut their mouths when Alexis looked at them, with a very scary face .

"Jesse's boat will leave soon, so do your job and right now!" She said.

Chazz and Atticus nodded yes, and pulled hard on Judai. And Jesse pulled her leg from him. "Nooooo Jesse!"

Jesse sighed. "Judai I have promised that I will call, and I have also promised to visit." Said Jesse.

"But it's not the same without you! I miss you already, and you are not even on the boat!" Jesse smiled at her boyfriend, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Do not worry I will came to visit, and I will call you when I get home okay?" Said Jesse.

Judai nodded yes and gave her a hug. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE BOAT WILL LEAVE TO LONDON!" Jesse gave Judai also a big hug, and went quickly on the boat . As the boat began to sail, Judai tried to run after them.

"Jesse! Jesse call me when you are there okay!" Judai yelled as loud as he could, so that his beloved could hear him.

"Will do that Judai!" Jesse shouted back. Judai stopped running. When the boat was far from the land Judai stood there until it was completely gone. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Alexis.

She smiled at him, to let him relax. "Everything will be fine Judai, Jesse is a strong girl!"

Judai smiled and nodded yes. "Well what now?" Yep everything was very different without Jesse.

Jesse was in one of the chambers, as she looked through her duel cards. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Ruby?"

She opened her eyes again, and saw Ruby on her laps."Ah hey girl it will be a long journey again." Jesse said when she stroked Ruby .

"Ruby ruby?" Jesse stopped smiling, but smiled back when Ruby looked worried .

"Yes I miss him very much, but we will see each other soon!" She said.

Ruby closed her eyes, Jesse noticed that she decided to take a nap on her laps. _I have to follow her way and get some sleep too. _And Jesse closed her eyes, and dreamed about her brunette boyfriend.

**6 hours later! **

Jesse sighed as she got off the boat, the rain was falling hard and she did not have a raincoat since hers was stolen at the Duel Academy.

"Well they call this 'Bad Luck'" She said and looked around if she saw someone to pick her up. _Shit I hope they have not forgotten about me. Because they always too busy for others! _She took her bags, and walked to a cafe inside and saw a phone in the corner.

She ran to the phone, and pressed a number in. After stabbing a penny in, she waited until someone answered. "_Hello?"_

Jesse almost gave a scream at the voice. "Yes it's me Jesse, can someone get me out of here brother?" Asked Jesse, trying not to sound strange.

"_Ah! Jesse you came today? Oh sorry we have forgotten that _" Said her brother.

Jesse sighed. _Obviously they will forget me. Why did I have not Judai with me? _Jesse thought with a sad face, and stared out to the front.

"_Jesse?" _Jesse was startled by the voice.

"Ah yes sorry what did you say?" The voice sighed .

"_I said about 10 minutes , Samantha will get you okay? Where are you? _"

Jesse said where she was, and hanged up and put another cent in, but pressed a different number, and waited till someone answered there.

"_Sorry but the number you're looking for is not in service do you ... _" But Jesse put the phone out, and sighed, annoyed . "I will try later." She said and sat down somewhere, and ordered drinks while Ruby layed against her leg. After 10 minutes a woman walked in the cafe. Jesse recognized her, and walked to the woman .

"Samantha."

The woman, Samatha, looked at Jesse, and smiled when she gave Jesse a hug. "Dear you are so cute! So sorry that we have forgotten that you came back." She said Samantha had long black hair, and gray-blue eyes behind her glasses. Jesse grabbed her things, and Samantha took the half and put it in the car, and drove home.

"Oh you do not know how we missed you, it was really lonely without you there." She said. " How was your other school or academy, or whatever. Where were you again?"

Jesse thought that her sister was a big airhead. "Duel Academy you know, the cards that I have. I made many friends there." She said.

"Oh really! And a boyfriend?"

"I have one." She said.

"Oh how cute! My Little Sister Has A Boyfriend! My Little Sister Has A Boyfriend!" Samantha sang and laughed hard as Jesse tried to put her hand on her mouth.

"Shut up!" Samantha only laughed harder.

When Jesse came home, she was greeted by the people that work there. "Johana is still in France, Yohan is with friends. Papa returns tomorrow, the day after mom comes back. Yuuta is in her room, and Takeshi is also here. And Ai-Chan is for 3 days on a school trip." She said. Jesse nodded yes, she was just a little sad that her family forgot that she would come, and that the half of it was away!

"Your room is still the same, mom knew that it would have been a drama if you saw a strange room." She said and helped Jesse putting the suitcases in the room. Then she walked away. "Call me if you need anything." She said as she closed the door of her room, she did not wait for Jesse to reply back.

"Sure." Jesse whispered and closed the door and tried to call Judai again.

"_Hello?" _Jesse's heart beated, when she heard the other's voice.

"Hey Judai it's me, Jesse, I'm home right now." Said Jesse.

"_Jesse! Jesse you have not forgotten me!"_

Jesse smiled and chattered with Judai during an hour until they parted. "I will do the rest tomorrow." Jesse said and went to sleep, but Ruby noticed the painful face that Jesse tried to break through.

The next day Jesse was totally sick when she awoke . _Oh man what did I eat yesterday? _She stood up and felt a little dizzy, but everything was okay. So she stood quietly up from the bed, but when she stood up her hand flew one to her mouth, and the other to her belly. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

Samantha walked calmly to the bathroom when she heard groaning coming out of it. "Damn okay who is sick now?" She was surprised when Jesse opened the door, with half open eyes looking at her. "Jeez Jesse you are just home, and you are already sick." Samantha said holding her hand to Jesse's forehead to see if there was a fever. "No fever okay just be a little careful, go eat something lighter and drank water. Oh and do an afternoon nap that helps..."

But Jesse walked past her, and walked to the kitchen. Samantha looked at her, confused when she was interrupted by silence. _Okay? What is her problem? _She thought while looking with boring eyes.

When Jesse came into the kitchen, she took something light to eat. She found a piece of fruit, and began to peel it. Then came Takeshi and Yuuta in the kitchen, both eyes were big when they saw Jesse.

"Sister you're back!" Said Takeshi and gave her a hug, Takeshi had black hair and green eyes.

" Nice to see you too." She said back, and stuck a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Sister I missed you!" Yuuta shouted when she also gave Jesse a very big hug. But Yuuta's hug is a little stronger than Takeshi, so the piece of apple flew out of Jesse's mouth when she tried to get air.

"Yuuta! Yuuta! Air now!" Shouted Jesse.

"Whoops sorry." She said with wide eyes, and smiled nervously as Jesse looked angry. Yuuta had blue hair and green eyes, she looked like a female version of Takeshi.

"Of course ." And she began to eat again.

"When did you come back?" Asked Takeshi.

"Yesterday." Jesse Said.

"Hey! Why didn't you say anything?"

Yuuta came between them. "I did." Jesse defended herself, the conversation was then already forgotten. And Takeshi and Yuuta were looking for breakfast.

"I can make you an omelet." Yuuta said.

"No way! Your cooking stinks!" Said Takeshi.

"Oh yeah! And you can certainly cook better then me." Shouted Yuuta. Jesse looked at them, and then to the food that they have mixed. She felt a dizzy again, and her eyes began to lose sight. But she could still see.

"Jesse?" She wanted to turn around, but at that moment everything became black.

Moments Later

"Jeez Jesse you could have said that you are not feeling well." Said Samantha when she put Jesse under the blanket.

"Sorry sister I did not wanted to make everyone worried."

Samantha sighed and petted Jesse's head. "Just say it next time, you make us more worried if you don't tell us what is really wrong."

Jesse nodded yes and Samantha went away a little later, when Jesse's eyes were closed . While she laid in bed, she opened her eyes and sighed. "Damn toilet." And she got up and went carefully to the bathroom, and tried not to get dizzy. When she came to the bathroom, she closed the door and held herself to the sink.

She opened the tap, and washed her face. The fresh water did good, when she looked in the mirror. She looked very tired, but nothing else. "Jeez I really have bad luck here at home." She said and looked past her, when something took her attention. She picked it up. "What is in here?"

She looked in and saw in the bag, make-up, parfum, and other stuff. "Must be Samantha's." She said but then something really catch her attention when she saw something that she never thought her sister had. "A Pregnancy test?" _Why does Samantha have this? Is she not feeling well? Is she sick too? Now that I think about it, prengnancy usually begins by throwing up does that means ... Nah Jesse get that out of your head! _

"Ruby?" Jesse looked beside her, and Ruby looked at her.

"Do you think I have to try it girl?" Asked Jesse. Ruby nodded yes. "Oh come on, why would I do that! I'm totally not pregnant." Ruby pressed her head against Jesse's hand. Jesse paused and sighed. "This will be humiliating."

Jesse sat on the toilet, and with red cheeks and half open eyes, she looked shameful when she peed on the pregnancy test when she was done. "Ruby how are you able to talk me into this. "Jesse said. Ruby shrugged. "Damn Samantha will kill me, and why do I have used this. I mean I'm not pregnant, I can not be..." She heard a squeak and looked. and her eyes are looking at the window

And her eyes almost flew out of her head. _Oh my fucking god!_

POSITIVE

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 2 ! Look i know the names are japanese and english , mixed but if you don't like it . You don't have to read it , please don't make me the bad guy here . Because you don't like the names , it's only because Jesse is from London in this story . So i wanna give her ( him ? ) , a english name that is nothing bad about it . <strong>

**Just you know for the guys that liked , enjoy the story :) and for the ones that don't like it . Don't read it please , and don't give a review about it . **

**Thank you Chris for your work , till next time everyone ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. The Big New 's

**Story Title ! : Love , Mistake 's And Miracle 's **

**Couples : Jesse(F)xJudai ! **

**What is it about : One night they make love , 3 weeks later they discovered a mistake . And 9 months they discovered a Miracle , that is born in their live 's . **

**Warnings ! **

**Yaoi , Genderbender , Love , Drama , Friendship , Family , Angst , Pregnant , Heartbroken and Rape **

**Don't like it , Don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( The Big New's ) <strong>

Jesse looked at the wall in front of her in her room. Why why did it have to be her? She really loved Judai a lot. But ... Both were perhaps not ready for it, and Judai and she were still in school. They were still under the 18! They had so much to do, they had so much to learn yet. They were children themselves!

Jesse sighed and lay on her bed, she always wanted to have Judai's child. She saw herself with two children, their daughter would look like Judai, and their son like her, Jesse saw it all before her. She would maybe discuss it with Judai about it ... But on that one day.

She was now pregnant of him, and she did not know what to say to him. She wished she was still at Duel Academy then she might not have that kind of problem to tell him, but the problem was that she would have to leave the Academy. Since Judai and Jesse would have a child , plus they would have no one that could take care of the baby.

Jesse was glad she was good in hiding things, so her family would not found out about it.

"Oi Jesse!" Jesse looked up and saw Samantha standing at the door. "Oi do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes a lot better sis." Jesse said with a smile.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me." Asked Samantha.

Jesse smiled when she got an idea, maybe she was not pregnant. And the pregnancy's test was just wrong, after the second one Jesse would see what fate had for her, and perhaps her future child. "Sure." She said.

"I'm waiting downstairs for you." Samantha said.

Jesse put other clothes on, and ran downstairs to Samantha. "Hey Jesse did you have gone in my stuff?" Asked Samantha.

Jesse looked at her with a nervous glance. "No why?" She asked.

"Well I had a pregnancy's test in one of my bags because I think one of my friends is pregnant and it's almost her birthday. So I wanted to give her one, since she always says she is not pregnant." Samantha said with a grin.

_That is a good explanation why you had one. _Jesse thought with a little admiration. They got in the car and drove to the city, and arrived at the Shopping center. They began to shop, Jesse would hold this memory since she barely spent time with Samantha before she went to the Academy.

"Oi! Jesse I'm going to look if these 4 shirts will fit me. Can you buy that pregnancy test for me?" Asked Samantha when she went into one of the changing rooms.

"Huh why?" Asked Jesse ashamed.

"Oh come on! Please for your big sis?"

Money was pushed into her hands, and Jesse looked at her. And sighed when she saw the puppy eyes . "Good good." Jesse said and walked out of the store, into the other store. She looked around for the pregnancy test. _Maybe I can buy one for my own, sorry Sammy but I have to do it. Sorry for using your money. _Jesse thought.

But with no luck, she did not find it anywhere. It was a good thing, when one of the workers walked to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked friendly.

"Yes I have to find a box, with pregnancy test on it. I like to have two." She said.

The woman looked a little shocked, and took a nervous Jesse along. She gave her two boxes, and Jesse thanked her. She gave her mone , and put one of the boxes away when she noticed that Samantha came into the store.

"And did you have it?" She asked.

"Yes I have it." Jesse said.

She walked with Samantha out of the store but heard the woman shout something like "Do it next time safe!" Jesse was red with shame, and walked quickly to the car.

Samantha was confused and followed her quick. "Did she said that to me? Say I'm too young to be mother! What people are saying these years." Said Samantha.

Jesse did not listen. What she did was focus on the pregnancy's test that was in her pocket.

When the girls got home, Jesse ran quickly into the bathroom. She pushed Takeshi away when he wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Oh come on sus ! I have to go really bad!" Takeshi shouted."

Bad luck for you! Lady 's always first!" Shouted Jesse. Takeshi sighed, and walked away from the bathroom door.

Jesse heard her brother walk away. She sighed as she looked at the pregnancy test, _it's okay it is now or never. I'm sure it was a mistake, I mean I feel better already . And it would simply be wrong, and I have not to make Judai worried! _

**Some moments later **

Jesse looked pale when she sat on her bed. _Still the same shit! I'm really pregnant ! _This time Jesse had no choice but to believe it that she was pregnant. She rubbed her hand on her belly, and looked at her phone that was lying next to her.

Now she really had to call Judai, he had the right to know. To know he would become a future father! But the thing was, what would he say to her? Would he be happy? Shocked? Angry? Would he leave her?

Jesse felt tears in her eyes when she thought Judai would really leave her. She looked at the phone, and took it gently. She began to press a number slowly in.

She did not want it, but she had to. That was all she could do for him, to let him know it. What was wrong and who was on his way to come into their lives. She put the phone to her ear. She waited until she heard the sweet voice of Judai.

"Hello?"

" Judai ... It is Jesse here." Jesse said.

" Jesse? Jesse! Oh I'm so glad you have called me." Judai said.

"Really that is good ... But I have to say something important to you." She said back.

"You are going to break up with me?" Asked Judai. Jesse's eyes widened.

"What? No! Why did you get that idea? Never think about that again Yuki! I swear I will kill you!" Jesse shouted.

"Sorry sorry ... It's just a dream I had, sorry I just wanted that it will not become reality."

"No do not worry about it, but Judai listen ..."

"And how is it in England? With your family and all?" Asked Judai.

"Good but listen ... "

But Judai interrupted her again. "Here everything is well, we miss you very much. And we hope to see each other on holidays and ..." But Jesse broke in his chatter.

"Yuki Judai I'm pregnant, and you are the father." And then was silence on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 3 ! Since it's summer , and nobody want's . To stay long on a computer , so the chapters will maybe be a little late . I mean come on , my baby sister is born ! And i want to spoil her rotten ! I hope that Judai and Jesse 's baby is also cute ! <strong>

**Enjoy of Chapter 3 ! **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
